The present invention relates to a two-part device arranged for threaded assembly, in particular, a two-part device arranged such that when first and second parts are threaded together they are inhibited from being threadedly disengaged.
Many products and devices require the threaded assembly of two separate components. In some cases it is desirable, or even essential, to prevent the two components from becoming detached. There are a number of known ways of the components together. Examples include adhesives, or a fixing element such as a screw. Whilst these fixing means are satisfactory for some applications, they all require an auxiliary means of fixing and an additional manufacturing step.
It is therefore desirable to provide a two-part device that can be threadedly assembled, such that once the parts have been assembled, disassembly is inhibited without requiring an auxiliary fixing means.